dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I Kill No More
すのやめた！！ ブウよい |Rōmaji title =Korosu no Yameta!! Majin Bū Yoi Ko Sengen |Literal title =I've Stopped Killing!! Majin Boo's Good Boy Declaration |Number = 253 |Manga = Super Fusion! *The Friends of the Djinn |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = January 25, 1995 |English Airdate = October 10, 2002 |Previous = Unlikely Friendship |Next = The Evil of Men }} すのやめた！！ ブウよい |Korosu no Yameta!! Majin Bū Yoi Ko Sengen|lit. "I've Stopped Killing!! Majin Boo's Good Boy Declaration"}} is the twenty-second episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fifty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 25, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 10, 2002. Summary Majin Buu and Mr. Satan are still hanging around with each other, and Goten and Trunks fuse into Super Saiyan Gotenks. Instead of fighting Buu, Gotenks flies around the Earth eight times. By the time Piccolo talks him into fighting Buu, his fusion wears off and Goten and Trunks are forced to leave. Buu leaves to destroy more people, but finds an injured puppy dog. Buu is disappointed that it doesn't get scared and run away from him, so he heals its broken leg. But the puppy is not afraid of Buu, it likes him for healing him and so now Buu is friends with Mr. Satan and the puppy (whom Buu calls "Bee"). Meanwhile, two deranged gunmen named Smitty and Van Zant go around killing innocent people. Mr. Satan goes to get Bee dog food, and decides to give Buu a second chance. He asks Buu why he kills people and destroys cities. Buu says Bibidi and Babidi told him. He asks if killing innocent people is wrong. When Mr. Satan tells him that it is, Buu immediately decides not to hurt people or destroy cities anymore, much to Mr. Satan's delight. But unfortunately, Smitty and Van Zant decide to go to Buu's house to kill Buu themselves (so they can kill people instead). Upon their arrival, Van Zant shoots Bee. Major Events *Goten and Trunks successfully use the Fusion Technique as Super Saiyans. *Mr. Satan convinces Majin Buu not to cause anymore destruction. *Majin Buu shows his side of love and compassion with his new dog, Bee. *Van Zant shoots Bee. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Majin Buu's house *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Gun *Car Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks. Differences from the manga *Goku eating a Meat Bun while gossiping with Shin about whether or not Old Kai's methods will really work or not is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, the scene with Van Zant and Smitty shooting the old couple happens while Gotenks is taking a nap. In the manga, this scene happens after Gotenks defuses and Goten and Trunks retreat to The Lookout. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 253 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 253 (BDZ) pt-br:Majin Boo deixa de matar as pessoas fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 253 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z